Sorry Nii-san
by Kanra Nakura
Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU completer summary inside. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Chapter one

It was night time, at an old domitory where Okumura Rin is sleeping soundly at his room, snoring. Never noticing the sound of the door being open or the sound of footsteps going towards his bed. Neuhaus slowly walking towards him. Stopping at the side of the bed, Neuhaus took out his weapon and raise it above his head before bringing it down only to froze before pulling the blanket away revealing a thick rolled blanket. Neuhaus look at it emotionlessly before hearing a gun clicking, glancing behind.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't kill him, Mr. Neuhaus?" he heard Yukio's voice asks, he straighten properly and saw Yukio pointing a gun at him. Neuhaus smirk amusedly.

"Splendid, Okumura Yukio." He stated. While at the other room, Shiemi is trying to wake up Rin who keep on mumbling in his sleep.

"Rin!" she shouted, Rin slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw Shiemi, jumping away immediately shock and surprise bringing the blanket and pillow with him.

"Wah! Shi-Shiemi?! What are you doing here?" he asks hugging his pillow, before looking to the side. "Were you trying to seduce me in my sleep?" he asks dreamily.

"Shh, you wouldn't wake up, so Yuki-chan carried you to another room." She whispered, Rin look at her, while she look down.

"He told me to just stay he—"

Bang! Bang!

Before Shiemi could finish her statement they heard a gunshot. They look up, before looking at each other leaning, gasping. Shock, surprise and scared.

Meanwhile, Yukio is fighting Neuhaus who keep on summoning some hands of a Ghoul, while Yukio keep on firing the said attacks.

"Come forth!" Neuhaus commanded, sliding his left hand, full of blood, to his right arm which is full of magic circle, before some hand ghoul came out. Stopping for a moment Yukio fired the ghouls, pausing for a second gritting his teeth before running forward. Opening the door to the roof, pointing a gun at Neuhaus walking slowly forward.

"Sensei, Why is killing my brother necessary to you?" he asks, said Sensei just look at him letting blood on his left arm to flow towards the magic circle surrounding it. Yukio step back when the hands went towards him before taking his second gun from his back side. Grunting, Yukio run sideways while firing at the hands, missing one hand. He pause, making the hand that Yukio missed grab his leg and drag him. Grabbing a spray from his felt, the younger twin attack the ghoul with the holy water making it to let go of him and disappear. Grunting, Yukio kneeled in one leg and look at Neuhaus who manage to draw a magic cirlce.

"You're slow." He plainly said, before Neu, could even stab himself they heard a shout that made Yukio freeze in fear.

"RIN!" they heard Shiemi shouted, followed by Rin's scream and a loud explosion, three floors below them. Yukio gasp and run to the edge of the roof and saw a smoke coming from the room where he left Rin and Shiemi alone.

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted before looking at Neuhaus who laugh.

"Your mistake Okumura Yukio, you shouldn't have left your brother alone." With that said Neuhaus throw a smoke screen to the ground. Yukio covered his face and when the smoke disappeared, he could no longer see his teacher. Yukio cursed before going downstairs to look for his brother.

When Yukio and Neuhaus are battling at the rooftop

"Wait, Rin! Where are you going?" Shiemi asks holding Rin's hand and stopping him. Rin look at her.

"I can't just left my brother alone Shiemi! I'm going after him and see what's wrong." He said,

"**You're not going anywhere, Okumura Rin." **they heard a dark voice said. Rin turned around and saw a demon, a powerful Minotaur.

"Who are you?" Rin asks, going on defense stance.

"**A demon ordered to capture you…" ** with that said, the demon attack Rin and Shiemi with fire balls. Rin cursed, turning around he grab Shiemi and jump to the side. However that was a mistake, as if the ball had a mind because when Rin jump to side it followed Rin who look at it shock and surprise before jumping on the other side being followed again. Rin cursed and continue to jump side to side just to avoid the fire ball and Shiemi getting hurt. A slight mistake happen again, he hit a corner with nowhere to jump, on his left was Shiemi sitting and on his right was a minotaur standing. Rin look ahead and saw the fire ball that'll reach him anytime.

"RIN!" Shiemi shouted, Rin screamed before he got hit by the attack. Shiemi covered her face and look ahead.

"Rin!" she shouted, looking around the room and saw unconscious Rin being carried by the minotaur like a sack of potatoes.

"Rin!" she shouted and run towards Rin only to be pushed away by the power of the demon to the wall. The minotaur immediately left.

"Rin…" Shiemi sobbed minutes later, Yukio pulled the door open and saw Shiemi crying, at a corner we're Rin was trapped was a huge hole, he look around t find the most important person of his life only to see the Kurikara lying on the ground but no sign of his brother.

"Shiemi what happen?" Yukio asks panicking, Shiemi look up, crying.

"A-a d…de-mon…. attack us…. i…it took Rin…. With it…" Shiemi shouted, Yukio froze, before shaking his head.

"No….no…..NO!" he shouted before running from the room, and went to their room.

"It's a joke, just a joke…. If I went to the room, nii-san is just there sitting at the grinning and making a peace sign and saying it's all a joke…" Yukio said to himself. "Yes, that's right, its all a joke!" he shouted opening the door of their room and froze when he saw the bed just the same on how he left it when he went after his teacher….

"No…" whispered Yukio, "No…. NO RIN!" he shouted to the ceiling..

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene (I guess there is not much of a angsty writer), violence, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Yuiko's POV

I'm sorry father, I'm sorry Rin. I couldn't protect you. If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, nii-san. I'm sorry Rin.

"Okumura-sensei!" I heard someone called me, I look up and saw Mephisto and the others looking at me sadly.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I was just…" I trailed off and adding in my mind 'Blaming myself for what happen…'

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan!" Shiemi apologize I look at her and forced a smile before looking down.

"Don't look so down Okumura, we'll help find that cute little brother of yours, maybe I can flirt with him after that?" Yamada aka Shura joked. I look at her sadly before looking to the floor again.

"I just want my brother back." I mumbled and began to walk away, outside Mephisto's office, towards my dorm.

* * *

Normal POV

"Poor, Yukio he must be so heartbroken, it was just a week after their father died and now Rin is missing, he must have it hard." Tsubaki said, Mephisto nodded before turning his chair around and look outside bitting his lip.

"What do we do principal?" Shura asks.

"We need to find Rin. Yukio can't perform properly in his mission if his Nii-san is nowhere near him." He said they all nodded and began to leave the room.

'Who are those bastard that dared to take our brother away from us?' Mephisto thought.

* * *

Yukio's POV

It's really quite here, even though Neuhaus is in interrogating room right now. He won't speak where he brought Nii-san or who took Nii-san away. Shiemi said it was a Minotaur so it's a strong than any demon. I'm such an idiot.

"Grrrrr." I look up when I heard a growl and saw Ukobach looking at me angrily before pointing at the food he put in my plate.

'_I want you to eat!_' was he want to tell me, I smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry Ukobach, but without Nii-san around I can't think or eat properly." I said, he look even more angry, I'm not sure if it's real or just my imagination but I heard Ukobach spoke saying.

'_And do you think Rin would want this! Not being yourself!'_ he ask me, I blink before looking down. 'That's right even if Rin is not here, he wouldn't want this. He'll be made and blame himself for getting captured. No! I don't want Rin to blame himself for something like that!' I said to myself and before I know it I began to eat and Ukobach is smiling at me. Proudly,

As I eat I began to think something. That I couldn't leave without my brother, that's why I can't be or rather I don't want to be separated from him. His my life, Nii-san took me since we were little. I always admire him and he's always there to help and now he's in danger it's my turn to help.

"Ukobach, if you were me, would go, look and save Rin?" I asks him, looking at his eyes, he look back and smiled.

"_Of course I would, Rin is my brother after all! But I also need to eat and be normal, if I'll go and look for my brother I don't want him worry because I've gone skinny and the reason is because I look for him that I forgot to take care of myself." _Ukobach grin at him, Yukio nodded.

"Thank you, Ukobach…"

….

* * *

'Why is it so dark? I can't see anything. All I see is darkness. Rin, where's Rin? Why isn't here with me?' I asks myself.

"Nii-san?" I called out but there was no reply I waited and waited like always.

"Yu…yuk….yuki….o…." 'Nii-san's voice!' I thought and look around and wandered where the voice is coming from.

"Nii-san!" I called out again.

"Sa…..save…..me…yuki…..o…." 'No the voice is disappearing the longer I search the more the voice is getting fainter.

"Nii-san, where are you Nii-san?!" I shouted and heard my brother's voice for the last time.

"Yuki…..o…." No don't disappear on me, don't left me behind Nii-san…

…

* * *

"Rin!" I shouted, sitting up in my bed panting. I covered my face with my hand and tried to calm down. After a minute I look around and notice that it's morning already.

"_You're awake Yukio." _Ukobach greeted like always, it's strange. Ever since Rin disappeared three months ago Ukobach had been the person or rather the demon that had been taking care of me, like he was the older brother of me and Rin.

"Yup, good morning Ukobach." I greeted he grin and said the same, before leaving and telling me breakfast is ready. I waited for Ukobach to left the room before looking at the window. Even though three months had pass I still blame myself for what happen to Nii-san. And if something happen to him, I'll kill myself. I thought turning my hand into a fist until the knuckles went white. I sigh to myself before getting out of the bed. I need to look for Rin after all. Three months ago a week after Rin got kidnapped I asks Mephisto a permission to look for Rin, at first she didn't agree because I had to teach some students but after persisting him and my lack of attention he finally agreed. Of course I only ask him to give this mission just for me.

He agreed, I think he wants to punish for me allowing his favored student to get kidnapped. But I still have no clue on where to find him except for the nightmare I kept on having and its getting worst every day, like a message that's saying Rin is in danger the longer he's in the enemies' hand. I can't allow that, I just can't….

"Don't worry Nii-san I'll find you soon, even if it's the last thing I do." I swore looking at the skies…

…

* * *

"Help me, yuki…..o….."

* * *

**TBC**

**Hi guys thank you for those who followed, favorite and reviewed my work ~ I'm so great full to you guys, just a warning though this is my first angst story and giving the character their own POV so please forgive me if the story isn't angsty like you hope or wanted ne~….**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

_"Demon talking"_

**POV change**

* * *

Chapter three

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

I sigh tiredly and defeated. I still couldn't find Rin. My dreams…. No….. my nightmares about my brother are getting worst. Three days ago I just dreamed about darkness and his voice, pleading me to save him. But the day after that I...… Dreamed something terrible, I dreamed about Rin, an image of him. His body soaked with his bloods that are freshly running from his wound, which I notice that he was whipped a lot of times. Rin was at the wall, crucified. Then just last night/morning I dreamed about Nii-san again, only this time his in my arms, bleeding non-stop, tears falling from his eyes and my eyes, his saying words like 'Sorry Yukio I won't be with you anymore…' 'Save me Yukio,' and 'Hurry up, Yu….ki….o' I didn't….. Couldn't understand him, then in a blink of an eye Nii-san was… dare I say it…. Dead… he wasn't breathing anymore, no pulse or something. That nightmare was the worst that it woke me up, making me to search Rin at three in the morning. Still I couldn't found him…. I'm we—

Thunk!

Something hit my forehead, cutting me from my deep thoughts; I look up then look around and notice that I'm at the dining room of our dorm. This means….

Thunk! Thunk

Okay this time I look ahead, when I was hit again twice, and I saw Ukobach, glaring at me, arms crossover his chest and his hands were carrying can goods that he plan to throw at me. I look at the floor and saw three can goods on the ground. I look at him again and rub my bruised forehead before sighing.

"Gomen…." I said, earning a growl from him.

"_Sorry? All you can say is Sorry?! Didn't you know how worried I was when I went to your room and found out your missing?! I reported to Mephisto, you know what happen? He almost had a rampage! But before he could we found out that you left the dorm and went to search for Rin at 3 in the satanic morning!"_ Ukobach shouted and I bowed my head guiltily. I feel like I was stab in the heart when I heard Sir Pheles almost went on a rampage but it was not enough to replace the guilt I had for Rin. I heard Ukobach sigh before he jump on my shoulder and pats my head.

"_I know you want to find Rin as soon as possible. I want Rin to be back here too, but Yukio, don't forget that you need to be healthy to help Rin and had enough energy to save him."_ Ukobach stated, I look at him smiling before proceeding at the table where Ukobach put my lunch, taking my seat and after a silent prayer I began to eat.

"_You need to visit Mephisto by the way; he had something to tell you."_ Ukobach added watching me eat. I nodded in reply wondering what the principal wanted.

* * *

**Mephisto's POV**

'Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn those who kidnapped Rin! Damn Yukio for being so reckless and careless, damn it!' I thought angrily, breaking a vase only to fix it with my powers and bring it back to me only to smash it back to the wall. This had been my routine ever since Rin got kidnapped and my anger doubled when Yukio always came back empty handed from his mission then earlier it tripled when my familiar reported that Yukio went missing, thinking that the kidnappers had caught my youngest brother.

I almost rampage in my room only to found out, through Amaiomon who just came back from another sightseeing, that he saw Yukio searching for Rin at 3 in the satanic morning –Forgive me father, for I have curse you… not!- but that didn't relieve me from my anger. And I had no choice but to keep on smashing the vase at the wall to relieve my anger, even just a bit.

Still I couldn't believe that a demon, such as a minotaur that is just third level below me, manage to pass through my strongest barrier, most of all he manage to kidnapped my Rin. I know it's weird that I love Rin like a lover would, I would be considered as a pervert and pedophile.

I want to save Rin but I wasn't no… forbidden to help him… according to the demon law, only the mate, dominant or submissive can save his endangered mate. No other demon is demon is allowed to help even if you felt something for that said mare. (A/N: the law is all made up). However, if my feelings for Rin are weird, Yukio and Rin being a mate is a lot weirder, Twins loving each other? What on the nine gates of hell I thinking? Allowing those two to be a mate, not that it's forbidden in my school and in the demon's law, it just hurt me, that those two are allowed to be one but Rin and I couldn't.

If I didn't love Rin I would be having a Moe aura, but I love him and couldn't do a thing to save him. Well I could help on searching him but a certain someone made me delay for a while, and Yukio is the only person that will use it not me. I want to be the one that will punish Rin's kidnappers but the law also said that only the dominant or submissive can punish, executed or whatever his decision is to those who harm his/her mate.

So if Yukio found Rin, he would either punish and executed them or give them to us and will allow us to torture them. Of course the twins didn't know about them being mates, but I would explain it to them in time. I want Rin to be mine but I couldn't, so I'll just remain in the sidelines. I want to be your mate Rin and I'm sorry I couldn't save you like how Yukio will save you… my thoughts were cut when I heard someone knock at the door. I look at the my office and nodded in satisfaction that there are no more mess.

"Come in…" I said then the door open and force myself to remain calm. 'Yukio…' I growled in my mind while glaring at him on the outside. Yukio himself was looking at the ground.

"Okumura-sensei…" I said, he bowed his head his gaze remaining on the floor.

"I'm sorry….." he apologize, sadly, guiltily and defeated, I sigh my face soften a bit. He have a bit of Rin's feature, I couldn't help but to feel a bit soft.

"I know you want to find your brother as soon as possible," 'Heck I want to save him myself.' "But looking for him at 3 in the morning, I'm thinking you had a bad feeling about what is happening to him." I stated narrowing my eyes when he flinch before sighing.

"I'm sorry Sir Pheles but I kept on dreaming about Rin being in danger. And just last nigh/morning I dream about him dying… no dead…" he said, the once emotionless, stoic voice, is now broken. I look at him sadly, before leaning back on my chair and motion him to come near me. When the table is the only thing that separate us, I grab the collar of his clothes and brought him near my face, looking at his surprised expression, I lean into his ear.

"BAKA OKUMURA YUUKIOOO! WAKE UP!" I shouted, making him jump from his skin if that was possible and back away when I released, Yukio covered his right ear and I gave him my signature smirk.

"That would Rin shout at you if you're not yourself Okumura-sensei. Cheer up, eat a lot tonight and sleep well. Because tomorrow I'll help you to find Rin." I stated, I'm not really helping him. I'm sending him and I to the place where his brother might be. Yukio had a very strong connection to Rin so if they are still connected then we can find Rin immediately.

"Really, Sir Pheles?" he asks excitedly, of course I nodded.

"I'll help you to go where Rin might be, but I'll be following your orders after that." I said, he look confuse before I pulled something out from my pocket. Yukio's eyes widen before smiling.

"We'll be using the infinity key…."

* * *

**TBC**

**Please review my wonderful readers… and thank you for those who review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

I couldn't breathed, I felt like I just received a good news which it is. Mephisto is finally helping, not that much or that he didn't help this passing days, but he's giving me the way to find Rin if it somehow lead me there.

"Really Mephisto-san?!" I ask excitedly he nodded, before throwing the key towards me, which I caught.

"We'll be going to look for you brother tomorrow," with that said Pheles-san turned around facing the window.

"Arigatou!" I thank him, turning around to leave excitedly.

"Oh and Okumura-sensei," he said and I turn around to look at him, but he's still facing the window. "Don't try to leave without me, I'll now." He added, I nod at him and left the room, little did I know Pheles-san was crying, heartbroken.

* * *

**Ukobach's POV**

It's really quiet here ever since Rin got kidnapped; also the aura of the building is gloomy, losing its brightness when Rin disappeared. I remember the times when Rin is here, he'll talk and joke to me when we're together, telling me a secret that he rather not have Yukio to know, and the siblings playful banter. All the times I spend with Rin, I felt like I'm a human. The twins treated me like an elder brother and hearing the news Rin got kidnapped, devastated me and I feel worse when Yukio is crying, sulking and sad. I wish I could help the siblings, I wish…

"Ukobach!" I heard Yukio shouted, startling me. I look up immediately and was greeted by his smiling face.

"Ukobach! Ukobach! Ukobach!" Yukio shouted running towards me. I look at him confuse and worried. He stop in front of me and slam his hand at the table.

"Ukobach… Rin…" he panted, and looks at my eyes excitedly. "Rin will be finally with us!" he shouted, I smiled happily before frowning.

"How can that be Yukio? We don't know where Rin is yet..." I said confuse, then Yukio showed me a key, Mephisto's key.

"The Infinity key will lead us to him." He said, and I smiled at him I always wanted Rin to be with us.

"Good luck Yukio!" I said he nodded and began to ate the food that I cook for him which is sukiyaki, that made us remind of Rin who loves to cook them. I got no problem if he ate it every day as long as he had something in his stomach I'm fine with it.

I'm still confuse though, how did Yukio manage to understand me? It's been bothering me for a while, Yukio is a human and only a demon can understand each other. Even if he had been human, he's still a half demon but he didn't understand me on our first meeting. Did it work somehow? Does this had something to with the-

"I'm done!" Yukio declared, startling me again. I smiled at him and wash dishes of course after convincing him that I should be the one who's doing it and he'd just have to focus on Rin. I'll just Rin if Yukio brought him back to us, ask him how Yukio managed to understand me.

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

After eating the food Ukobach prepared and how he manage to convince me on leaving the dishes to him, I went to my room to prepare for tomorrow. Because I didn't went to any mission I've got a lot of stock of holy water and silver bullets. After I prepared everything I went to bed and sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up a bit early today. I can't help myself I can finally have my brother back. How I sound confided about this? It's because of the dream I had last night.

Rin, Nii-san is in my arms, I'm holding him tightly and contented. I love that dream and in that dream I felt like Rin and I are connected. I'll save Rin and be together with him, but I have a terrible feeling in my gut which I plan to ignore.

I went to the dining room and saw Ukobach grinning at ne.

"Morning Yukio!" he greeted, I greet back and eat the food he prepared for me, before leaving the door, preceding to Mephisto's office.

"Good morning, Okumura-sensei," he smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"You ready?" he asks me.

"When it comes to Rin, I'm always ready." I smiled at him and he lead me to a door found on the left side of his office.

"This door here, is the infinity door **(A/N: made it all up),**" he started and looks at me. "Use the infinity key to this door and think, feel and wish about where you brother is, it'll lead us there." He finished taking some steps backward. I close my eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it. I took a few steps forward and insert the key to the keyholes of the doorknob.

'Rin, Nii-san, where are you? Please lead me to where you are?' I thought never noticing that the winds are circling me and Mephisto is looking at me heartbroken. I stayed like that for a minute repeating the questions again and again until I heard the lock click. I slowly open my eyes and grab the door knob, turning it and open the door. The first thing we saw is darkness.

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" he shouted, tapping his hat and a light sphere appeared, my breath caught in my throat when I saw some materials use for torturing. Taking a deep breath and shakily released it we took some steps forward, before freezing our bloods run cold when we heard something I/ we fear the most.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Rin's voice! His screaming, screaming in pain! I immediately run forward Mephisto behind me…

"NII-SAN!"

* * *

**TBC**

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing I appreciate it… tehee~**

**Please review~~~~**

**Next story update:**

**Naruto and D. Gray-Man cross-over**

**Siblings**

**This Friday or Saturday**

**Please don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Ahhhh!" I screamed in pain. It hurts, it hurts so much. This man and his people they just won't stop. But probably I should just say man right now, he order his peope to leave.

"GAAAHHHH!" I screamed again, damn it he raise the level of electricity of whatever this thing is being called, the thing that you'll be chain at a wall and had some electric wires on you or something and they'll push a button… Yukio where are you?

**(A/N: sort of referring to the X-cross at episode 22 though, Rin is chained to the wall and they're not using his sword to made him bleed but electricity) **

"NGH!" I felt it, he slowly oh sooo slllooowwwwlllyyy stopped his torture, for now that is.

"I'm surprise your still alive Satan's child, I guess that's what you get for having demonic traits." I heard him say, the one who made me go with all this torture, the leader of their organization, the one who ordered the Minotaur to capture me and kill the said demon, my grandfather, Ernst Frederik Egin. The damn bastard introduces himself to me, after he… damn it!

"Keh, of course I'm alive, there are people that I have to return to." I stated, smirking. He laugh maniacally.

"Return to?! Hahahahaha, don't make me pity you demon! You have no one to return to! Demons like you have no one!" I growled at his statement.

"You kept calling me a demon, but you're more like a demon than me!" I shouted, he stop and look at me.

"What?!" he growled, I smirk. 'Hit the mark.'

"You reek of dried human blood, even if you bath and wash away the blood I can still smell it. Your killing humans. It is I who should pity you. You say I'm a demon but your worst than demon!"

"Damn you!" he shouted angrily and the torture began again and this time it was on a higher level than before.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I scream, I thought I heard Yukio called me faintly before I entered my world of pain.

'Y-Y-Yukio….'

**End of Rin's POV**

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

I don't know what's happening to Rin, but his screaming in pain. I hate it, Rin isn't suppose to be in pain. He's suppose to be Happy, cheerful and if he's screaming it's suppose to be in pleasure, anything. I don't want to see him hurt, injured, pain and suffering. Rin!

"Okumura-sensei!" Mephisto shouted, bringing me back to present. I look up -when did I look down?- and saw a door where I heard Rin's screams coming from. I took out my gun from my holster and aimed at the doorknob.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Then we slam the door open.

"Rin!" I shouted before freezing. There, I saw Rin chained to a wall, free of clothes, covered with wounds and blood and worse is that his being tortured, electricity on him.

"Suffer you demon!" we heard someone shouted, I look at my right side and saw a person smiling smugly.

"Stop that!" I shouted, he look at me immediately.

"Who are you?" he asks I glared at him.

"Y….Yu…..Yuki…o.." I heard Rin rasped out, I look at him worriedly.

"Rin!" I shouted ad went to ran towards him, Pheles-san, however grab my elbow stopping from going to where Rin is.

"What are -?!" I tried to asks, but the expression on his stop me. He's angry no furious and worst there's a dark aura surrounding him.

"What do you think you're doing, Ernst Frederik Egin?" he asks, I look at the person he's talking to.

"Mephisto? Then that boy must be Yukio." He stated and then raises his arms, like he was expecting me to give him a hug.

"Na-nani?" I ask, warily. He grinned.

"Come here boy and give your grandfather a hug." He told me, I froze. This man, this person who is torturing Rin is my grandfather? Then Rin and I are his grandson?

"Yu…kio…" I glance at Rin and saw him struggling to remain awake, I felt a pang in my heart at his condition and something else that I can explain. Then I look back at him, no this guy isn't my, our grandfather. Grandparents should love their grandchildren accepting what they are, yet this man here is treating Rin like a demon, I mean Rin is a demon, Satan's child, but he still has human blood from our mother.

I am too an offspring of Satan yet why am I not being treated like how he treated Rin? Rin isn't like any other demon. Him, Ukobach and the familiars are all nice, they aren't like the demons we fought! I unconsciously look down and began to tremble, Ernst took it like a tremble of happiness, basing on the way his smirk widen. Mephisto took it a sign of turning the torture device base on his mumble of…

"Eins, Zwei, Drei…." Followed by the noise of Rin's chains getting unlock then a soft thud.

"NANI?!" Ernst shouted looking at Rin's body which got clothed after when he fell to the floor.

"Grandfather… you say?" I said, taking small steps towards him. "You're wrong, you aren't our grandfather, grandparents are suppose to be taking care of their grandchildren, you are nothing but a demon who wears a human skin, who tortured my twin!" I shouted, he froze and gritted his teeth.

"Then you are nothing but a worthless-AAHHHH!" he screamed in pain as blue fires engulf him. I look at Mephisto who look shock and confuse. Then I look at Rin before gasping. Rin was standing, barely; surrounded by blue flames some covered him.

"Rin!" I shout at him, worriedly before running but before I could reach him I stop. The way he spoke to me made me stop.

"Stay where you are son, let me killed the bastard who harmed your brother." Rin… no, Satan said, I look at him before looking at Ernst who rolled on the floor the fire burst then it disappeared , the only thing I saw are ashes.

"Yukio," I heard Satan called me I look at him. "Look after Rin okay, because after this everything will change." He said before looking at Mephisto.

"The blood moon is coming, tell them about their mating." Pheles-san nods at him.

'Wait mating?' I thought to myself, Satan look at me again.

"Do your best Yukio, for your brother and mate." He said. Then the flames disappeared, Rin began to sway, I immediately run towards him before he fell to the floor.

'Mate? Isn't that like a lover? Nii-san is my lover?' I thought.

"Okumura-sensei," Mephisto called I look at him. " I'll tell you everything later. Let's bring your brother to the hospital first." He finished, I nodded at him holding Rin's body tightly.

'I'm here Rin, I'm here.'

"Eins, Zwei, Drei…."

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for the wait ne~**

**Please review and merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Sorry, Nii-san**

**Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.**

**Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon in the future.**

**Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)**

**One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist**

**Thank you for reviewing by the way! And I'm glad you guys like that Satan is a good father here!**

* * *

Chapter six

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

After Pheles-san said his favorite words, we arrived at the true cross hospital **(A/N: do they have that in the anime or manga? If not then this is all just made up)**. We entered immediately and was about to call for the doctors but apparently there's no need because just one look at us, no at Rin's condition they responded immediately. I smiled happily glad that they're helping yet, I'm sad and angry at the same time. Sad that Rin is in this condition because I couldn't protect him, angry because our supposedly grandfather did this to him.

I was brought out from my thoughts about our disowned grandfather when I felt them took Rin away from, I look at my brother while they put him at the wheel bed, before they run him towards the emergency department. I was about to follow them when Mephisto grab my shoulder. I look at him and he shakes his head.

"I think it's better if you'll just let the other doctors to take care of him, I'm not sure if you can't handle the condition he's in right now." He told, I look at the ground before nodding. He smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Come let us wait outside the emergency department." He told me, I nodded and followed after him. When we were in front of the room we just stood there waiting for the doctor to come out and tell u about Rin's condition. We stood there for hours, and I'm starting to be afraid. I know that Rin is a fast healer because of his demonic genes, so the doctor should tell us about his condition an hour after they entered the room.

"They sealed his power." I snapped my head up, before looking at Mephisto who is standing beside me and is looking at the door.

"What do you mean?" I ask, he glance at me before looking at the door.

"I mean if he's powers wasn't sealed, he could have been escaped them weeks ago or just three days or so from the day he was kidnapped. And we saw his body's condition we was bleeding none stop, means those chains that held him might have the seal to lock his flames or they chanted a spell, although the latter is impossible." He told me, putting his thumb and index under his chin, then they doctor came out.

"He's right about Okumura-kun's power sealed." She told us, that's right the doctor who took care of Rin at the emergency room is a dear female friend of mine, Dr. Sato Edogawa **(A/N: an OC I kind of combined the name from Detective Conan: Officer Sato and Conan Edogawa)**. I look at her worriedly, glad and confuse.

"How do you know he's powers have been sealed, Sato?" I ask her, she look at me before looking down.

"When we were at the emergency room, checking his condition and stitching his scars I—" I cut her before she could continue.

"Tell us his condition first." I demanded she sigh before gesturing us to follow her and we did.

"You wouldn't like it," she began Mephisto and I walk by her side. "Okumura-kun had hundreds of scar, some deep, some are not. I guess he was whipped plenty of time, at the back that is, while at the front… well…" she hesitated before stopping and look at us. "His front is what we stitched the most; it was like his skin was sliced with a sword, but too deep that some bones or organs will appear just some muscle. He also had some burned skins, he must have been tortured with electricity." She looks at me and I nodded.

"He was." She sigh deeply before turning around and continue to walk.

"Okay so he was. But when you asks how I know his powers are sealed? Because there are some sort of marks, languages that I don't know on his wrist. Okumura-kun is also malnourish and dehydrated, it looks like he was given food or water once a day." I froze at that statement knowing how much food need to eat a day, once isn't enough. I thought before I heard someone cleared their throat I look up and saw Mephisto and Sato, who cleared her throat again, looking at me. I then notice that she stop talking when I froze and began to talk. I nodded at her to continue she nods back.

"His legs well had the same condition with his body. He also had 5 broken rib bones, broken left arm and legs, bruises. He was beaten Yukio he also had some internal bleeding, the bleeding wasn't that bad though so I could guess that the beating just started two days ago." She added more information. I nodded while my color slowly disappeared from my face. How much more did Rin suffer.

"And Yukio…" she called out and look at me and Mephisto. "We put him in coma for a while, I think it's best that we should let his body to rest from physical activities as well as mental activities. He might be, no he will have a trauma on what happen to him Yukio, Mephisto. He need some help with that." She said, I nodded at her, before narrowing my eyes when I saw her look at the grown and bit her lips.

"There's more…" I growled, she sigh sadly and nods.

"Yukio… he will be having a hard time to be himself again." She said, I grab her shoulders and began to shake.

"What's more Sato?! What more did Nii-san suffered!" I shouted, demanded. Mephisto grab my shoulder and yank me away from her. I however struggled.

"Tell me Sato! What did they did to my Nii-san that he'll have a lot of time to adjust back!" I shouted, I feared her answers but I have to face it, the answer that I might know why Rin will have a hard time to adjust back. I want Rin back!

"He was **_RAPED_** Yukio!" she shouted, I and Mephisto froze, as well as the nurses who are walking at the hallway pause. Nii-san had this aura of having friends, so I guess that he's few weeks of staying with me at the dorm before he was kidnapped, he made some friends with nurses here. Basing on how the male nurses tremble with anger and the female nurses gasping in shock. I ignore them though.

Raped, Nii-san was raped, I can't believe it. I hate it! this is the answer I feared. Nii-san won't be himself immediately, every time he will be touched I'm sure he'll freak out.

"So, it's not also physical trauma but he also had some mental trauma?" Mephisto asks Sato nodded.

"More than we think…" she said, I fell down to my knees they look at me.

"Okumura-sensei!"

"Yukio!"

They shouted, I panted before looking at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I stand up and look at Nii-san doctor.

"Lead me to where Rin is." I ordered she smiled sadly and began to lead us to Rin's room, one of the ICU. We entered I look ahead, before gasping. Rin was there sleeping deeply, in coma, covered in bandages, almost his head wasn't covered but he did had some patches for the wounds on his face, his left arm in a sling as well as his legs though the sling was attached to the ceiling. Rin was pale as well. I walk towards him and brushed his hair.

"Nii-san…" I whispered silently afraid that he'll woke up, though I know he's in coma. Please be alright.

"You and Yukio will be a special one." I heard Sato said, I turn around and notice that she and Pheles-san are talking to each other.

"What do you mean?" I ask they look at me.

"I was asking if your allowed to stay here." Mephisto told me I look at Sato.

"Like I said you and the headmaster will be a special one. You're allowed to stay here even after visiting hours are over, on one condition you need to switch." She told me I smiled at her.

"Why us?" Mephisto asks.

"Because you're a demon and Yukio is Okumura-kun's twin." She said before turning around and walks at the door. She stop, before turning around and looks at me.

"He's a nice brother Yukio. Help him with all you had." she smiled.

"You don't have to tell me."

"No I don't." with that she left the room. I look around notice some chairs. I grab one and put it near Nii-san's bed before sitting down and grab his hand, gently. I don't know when he will woke up but I hope it will be soon, I want to see his eyes, his blue eyes.

"Please wake up soon, Rin." I said, rubbing my cheek with the back of his hand, eyes close, before I felt Mephisto hands on my shoulder. I open my eyes and look at him.

"Do you want to know what father meant? Or we'll wait for Rin to wake up before I explain?" he asks me I look at the ground before looking at Rin, deep in thought. If I was now, Mephisto or I will explain it to Rin again, but if he explain it to us when Rin woke up after three days or so, Rin won't be alone on getting shock or whatever reaction we had when he explains, so I chose the latter.

"Explain it to us when Rin walk up." I said without looking at him or even letting go of Rin's hand. From the corner of my eyes I saw Pheles-san nodded.

"Then I'll be on my office. I'll switch with you tomorrow morning." He said.

"Ah…" I agree and he disappeared with 'Poof'.

"Rin…. Don't worry and be afraid okay… I'm here…" I whispered, and swore to myself that I will never, ever let him go or disappeared from my sight ever again, even if it means that I'll have to commit incest or lock him at place that no one ever know then so be it. Rin will never ever leave my side or even from my sight ever again and I'll kill anyone who will harm him or kidnapped him or hell even lay a finger on him. Rin is _mine!_

* * *

**TBC**

**Oh my god! Yukio declared he didn't about commiting incest! are you sure yuki-chan?**

**anyway do you guys want Rin to be pregnant? if so then you'll know how can they do that when Rin got raped yet there isn't a child in him just review your answer ne~!**

**Thank you for reviewing again**

**Hehehehe**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

Thank you for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

This is the third day Rin is in coma, yesterday morning Pheles-san came and told me that he'll watch Nii-san for me. I reluctantly leave though, I want to stay with Rin, but if I disobey the one condition Sato gave us I don't think I can bear to leave Rin alone, let alone not having someone to watch over him. So I left and immediately went back to the dorm where Ukobach greet me with a half smile. I smiled at him and told him that Nii-san is back with us. That Rin's staying at the hospital, I told him his condition and what else. And when I saw Ukobach getting angry again, I swear to myself to never ever make him angry for the rest of my life. If I can hold myself that is, because one thing is for sure is that Ukobach will be the first person, or demon in his case, who will know what happen to Rin, whether it'll be good or bad.

"Ahh Yukio-sensei! Good morning." Sato greeted me with a smile. I greeted back.

"Good Morning Sato-san."

"Are you going to switch with the Principal?" she asks, I nodded.

"Then I'll see you later, okay? I need to take a look on my other patient before I'll look at Rin's condition." She explained I nodded and proceeded to Rin's room. I entered without knocking forgetting my manners when entering someone's room. But what I saw nearly made my blood to boil.

"**What are you doing…. Pheles-san?" **I ask with venom in my tone. Mephisto snap his head to look at me. The scene that made my blood to boil is that Pheles-san's was on top of Rin's body, his face near enough that it made to think he just kiss Rin, while his right hand was holding Rin's chin the other at the chest.

"O-o-Okumura-sensei you're a bit early are you not?" he chuckled nervously I growled at him.

"Please Leave…" I growled, he gulped before moving away from Rin's body and leave with a poof!

'Mephisto….' I growled angrily in my mind.

* * *

**Few minutes earlier Mephisto's POV**

This is the third day my brother and love is in coma, including the day we arrive. I look at the clock which was hanging at the wall and notice that I still have 30 minutes left before Yukio arrive, and 30 minutes left to spend with Rin. Oh how I want to have him as my mate. Rin is the perfect mate for every demon and I'm sure once the blood moon will come then the demon who are unmated will come for him. And in other words Yukio need to be near him during that time.

I look at the time again and there is still 23 minutes left. I sigh and look at Rin's sleeping face, swallowing the lump that is forming at my throat and the lust that was beginning to form inside me. Rin's very vulnerable when I look at him like this, I'm not quite sure if I can handle this. However, before I knew what was happening I was already straddling Rin. My legs besides his thigh and my face near him. I growled with lust once I smelled his scent it was vanilla, mint and oh kami that thing that will aroused and made demon go after an unmated the smel of nearly ripe fruit, oranges…. Kami! I want to taste him! With that thought I was nearing Rin's lip only to freeze when I heard Yukio speaking.

"**What are you doing…. Pheles-san?" **I heard him ask with venom, making me gulp and glance at the clock which was hanging above Rin's bed.

'He's early for 20 minutes!' I exclaimed in my mind before chuckling nervously.

"O-o-Okumura-sensei you're a bit early are you not?" he growled at me.

"Please Leave…" he growled and ordered me, not like he knows that his tone sound like ordering me. I gulp again and moved away from Rin's body knowing that I shouldn't anger Yukio especially when it's his future mate, whether he knows or not, I'm straddling. When I move away from Rin I immediately left with a poof not wanting to receive the wrath of Yukio…

**End of Mephisto's POV**

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

'Damn him! How dare he tried to molest my brother on his comatose state!' I shouted in my mind while holding Rin's right hand tightly. The moment Mephisto left I immediately smelled Rin, sighing in relief when he didn't have any scent that belong to the clown. How I know? You can blame it to my demon sense I think, for some reason I have good hearing, taste, and smell. And I know Rin's scent like the back of my hand, he always smells like vanilla and mint which is his bath lotion.

I sigh tiredly and let go of Rin's hand and raise his sleeves flinching when I saw a bruise. Damn that old geezer, he should have suffer much worse than being burn to death. I hope his in hell right now and that Satan is punishing him… now that I think of it, Satan was kind to Rin and me… I wonder if he is really bad as the other exorcist describe him to be…

"Yukio!" I snap out from my thought and look at my side and saw Sato frowning at me.

"Geez, I've been calling you for awhile." She said, I smiled apologetically at her, she sigh and look around the room. "Anyway, why isn't the Headmaster here? I didn't see him left the room nor did I see him while walking at the hallway. do you know where he is yuki….?" Sato trailed off I'm guessing she saw my angry expression. She sigh again and ask me what happen and I told her my answer.

"Mephisto… he almost kiss Nii-san…" she gasped, probably not believing that the headmaster could do it.

"T-there must be some misunderstanding Yukio…" she tried to explain to me. I ignore it.

"No… what is there to misunderstanding he was hovering over my brother's body and his face is near Rin's there's lips nearly brushing and he would have kiss him if I didn't interfere…" I growled possessively and angrily before messing my hair while wailing.

"AHH! I can't allow that! Rin's virginity was already I can't let that perverted clown taint his mind! Even though Shima, who I will punish when I get back, manage to do so I can let the last innocence of my brother get taken!" I cried with river of tears flowing from my eyes. I think Sato sweatdrop at my childish antics. "Nii-san…" I sobbed, Rin's doctor chuckled and patted my head.

"Yoshi, yosh…" she said, I cried. I forgot of this personality of mine, the childish me where I would act like a child got his candy taken and couldn't get it back. I had this when I was still a child when I wasn't an exorcist yet but I guess I lost it because I was so focus on protecting Rin which I failed, but I remember correctly that Nii-san would laugh, his real and beautiful laugh, at me and gave me his share of sweets. I guess Nii-san missed that because every time I saw him eating some sweets he would glance at me before looking away, his gaze held something of longing, I guess he was remember the times we eat sweet. No not guess, I know he's reminiscing those times.

While thinking those thoughts and memories, Sato was already checking Rin's condition before sighing. I look at her worriedly she blink before shaking her head.

"Don't worry Rin's is alright, the only thing you need to worry about is how can we make this marks disappear." She pointed and Rin's wrist where the mysterious language are healing but forming a scar. I frown, Rin couldn't and wouldn't use his demonic abilities as long as those things are in his wrist. Wounds heal but scars remain and I'm sure if it heals the scar will still be in form.

"Don't you any ointment for scars Sato? Maybe we can make it disappear once it form into a scar." I suggested she hum in thought.

"We can try that however, I'm sure it'll take a long time before those scar disappear." She stated I nodded.

"That's fine, I'll protect Rin and make sure he never leaves my sight as long as he had this scars." I said, Sato agreed and left the room. I watch her leave before looking back at my brother.

"Nee… Rin, can I ask you a favor?" I started. "You see Rin, I'm not sure how or what you will be once you woke up but can you promise me that you will not shrink away when I'll reach or tried to touch you… please don't be afraid of me… please Nii-san… and promise me you will not cry… I remember the day Father died, the moment I saw you crying it hurts me… you were so brave and strong… you had a very strong façade and yet when I saw you crying I know that you love father and that you, even though a demon, are still human and had weak moments… that's why Rin… Nii-san don't be afraid, or sad when I'm around or not… please…" I begged and unconsciously began to cry… though there is one thing that I didn't mention to my brother… I love him…more than anything…more than as a brother…

That's why I tried to make him Happy, tried to protect him, will do anything for him, and make sure he isn't injured because Rin is my love… I failed him… and in punishment for myself I won't tell him these feelings, because he didn't deserve someone who makes promises he couldn't keep. I don't deserve his love… Rin…

**End of Yukio's POV**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

While Yukio was thinking those thoughts he was unconsciously leaning down and cross his arms at the bed before laying his head at his arms and slept. Unfortunately he didn't notice Rin's point finger twitching, nor did he notice that Rin began to breathing heavily through the oxygen mask… nor his gasp of his brother's name…

"Yukio…." A single tear slipped from his close eyelids…

**End of POV**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"YAMETE!" I shouted, cried. I'm not the person to cry but hell it hurts, he's a sadist this damn perverted geezer!

"AHHH!" I shouted while grunted in my ear…

"Yeah that's it…shout….ngh…let me…. Hear that beautiful voice of yours….come on whore slut!ngh…ah… god you're so tight!" he panted I gritted my teeth and move away from his face… he grabbed my hair and glared at me…

"Scream you bitch!" he shouted before hitting my already whipped back… I screamed tears flowing from my eyes… wasn't I saved by Yukio already? Was that a dream? And this is another memory? But I know this already happen…. No…. no more please…. Save me already Yukio…Yukio…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh? He stop, is it over already? No he isn't he won't stop until he had enough and by enough he would continue for two or three days, that's how perverted he is…

CRACK!

"AHHHH!" I shouted, before gritting my teeth, he whipped me again. My arms are straining itself from being hang and twisted around. I heard him groan, I look at the ground my teeth clench. I know that groan he was hard again and I was right because he harshly grabbed my hips and push his already hard length at my bleeding entrance and I know that he'll enter me unprepared… Yukio please save me from this nightmare…

"AAAHHHHH!" I screamed he entered me harshly… stop please… I want… to…. Die…

**End of Rin's POV**

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

Beeeeeeeppppppppp!

I heard and know immediately what that sound was. It was the heart monitor, the sound of someone hearts giving up… Rin!

With Rin's name flashing in my mind I woke up before looking at the monitor and gasped… it was a straight line.

"Get back Yukio!" Sato ordered me before shoving me away and began to check Rin's condition… no Rin…

"Clear?" she asks. the nurses nodded.

"CLEAR!"

Thud! I saw Sato gritted her teeth before the curtains surrounding Rin's bed got close.

"Again!"

Thud! BEEEEEEPPPPP

NO please stop that noise… kami please don't let my brother die!

"Again!"

Thud! BEEEEEEEEPPPPP!

NO more! Kami I want Rin back! I just want him back to my life I don't want him dead! I promise kami please I promise if you bring Rin back to life I promise that I'll tell him my feelings… I'll tell him I love him and I don't care if he hates me just please bring him back to life…. Please

"AGAIN!"

THUD!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

NOOOOOO RIIIIIIINNNN!

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm sorry Please review!**

**Sayonaro Rin…**

**Review! Review! And don't kill me!**

**thank you to those people who reviewed, follow, and favorite my work and yes this will be M-preg i'm sorry for those who didn't want this one to be an M-preg but majority wins... that's why i want you review to me if wanted me write this as an m-preg or not.. because you can see how many people are agreeing and i don't care if they are guest so yes this will be m-preg... anyway thank you!**

**review ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon and M-preg in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

Thank you for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

NOOOOOO RIIIIIIINNNN!

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Slowly I exhaled deeply. Rin I almost Rin there, I thought Rin would be gone forever. Arigatou kami-sama! I look up and saw Sato sighing.

"Sato?" I asks, she look at me before smiling.

"Daijobu, he's heart rate now is normal." She said, I frown

"What made him to go in cardiac arrest?" I asks, she sighs.

"I don't know Yukio, there are two things that I could say though, one is that Rin was thinking, unconsciously about wanting to die or two is that he's body have given up already," she stated, I look at her with wide eyes.

Rin was thinking about dying? Sorry Nii-san but not on my watch will I allow you to die.

"That's just my statement though," she immediately nodded, I sigh before looking at her then at Rin.

"Can we wake him up?" I asks, Sato looks at me as if I had two heads.

"What?"

"Are you nuts Yukio?" she exclaimed I flinch.

"Last time I check no…"

"Well, now you are nuts!" she then hit me with her clipboard. "Geez, of all things you have to suggest, it has to be that –Sigh- we can't just forcibly wake Rin up, Yukio. One a comatose patient needs to gather enough strength and energy so if we forcibly wake Rin up then he wouldn't have enough strength and might be weak like a child, two it might damage his brain and three he might thought that he's back to the place where he was tortured at… think about it Yukio…" she explain I look at the ground in shame before sighing and look at the bed.

"When will Rin woke up?" I asks, she shrugs.

"After two or three days and let's just hope that he won't any more of those cardiac arrest." She said before walking out of the room. I, once again sigh before taking a seat besides Rin bed and grab his hand and rub my thumb in circle.

"Rin please don't give up… please Rin…"

**End of Yukio's POV**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Rin please don't give up… please Rin…"

Ara? I can hear Yukio's voice! Yukio is he here? Ah no… there's no way that Yukio will save a demon of a brother like me… I feel so used…

"Son…" another voice? Jiji? No it's not father… could it be….?

"Rin, son, it's me Satan…"

Satan?! What is he doing here? I immediately look around before sighing when I notice that I was surrounded by darkness.

"Where are you?" I just asks suddenly before turning around when I felt someone touch my bare shoulders and just in time to see a glowing hand going back to the darkness, then Satan said.

"Rin, I think it's time for you to wake up." He said, I shake my head before covering my ear.

"NO! I will never go back to that nightmare! I will stay here! I don't care if I'm surrounded by darkness! Besides who would care for a demon!?" I asks, enrage. Why would he tell me to go back! He didn't even experience the things they did to me!

"Son please! This is for your sake and Yukio's!"

"What does Yukio got to do with this!? I'm sure he didn't care about me! I'm sure he have forgotten about me already! I'm the one who killed father! I'm the one!" I screamed, shouted.

"Yukio shouldn't care for a demon like, especially for demon who loves his twin more that a brother should…"

"Son, Rin… the one who killed Shiro is me, not you… and Rin your brother love you the same way you love him."

"Shut up! Please just leave me alone… I don't want to go back… please…."

Then everything is silence… I'm all alone now, I'm really sorry Yukio… you have a weak brother…

**End of Rin's POV**

* * *

**Satan's POV**

"DAMN IT!" I shouted, throwing the vase from my table to the wall.

"Damn you Ernst Frederik Egin!" I screamed before calling one of my servant.

"Yes your highness?" he asks, I didn't bother to look at him just at my table.

"Torture Ernst Frederik Egin to level 5." I ordered, he nodded before leaving the room. When the door close I immediately drop down to my chair and rubs my forehead.

Level 5 is a torture for those who harm my family, they'll be electrified, skins rip apart – though it heal immediately considering the souls are immortal here in hell – chew up by Cerberus, then being whipped and all that stuff..

Damn that disgusting old man! Trying to burn wife of a stake is one thing, but raping and torturing my son? Ooohoooo you made me angry old man… damn you all to hell!

Wait this is hell… whatever!

What should I do? Rin isn't going to wake up soon and the blood moon is coming within 3 months… why did this have to happen! And fuck you Mephisto! Why didn't you help your little brother a bit sooner!

I growled before grabbing another vase and throw it at the wall again before dropping down to my chair.

"What should I do to convince Rin to wake up? And hell like I'm going to heaven just to go and get Shiro… perverted old man hiding some porn magazine…" I grumbled before looking at the table.

"Yuri… why don't you go and convince your son, who by the way is soooo muuccchhh stuubbbooorrrn that you do?" I asks, then I heard a chuckled beside me.

"You just said that now after breaking my 700 vases?" I then yelp when Yuri, Rin and Yukio's mother pulled my ear harshly.

"Baaakkkkaaaa! Satan! What are you thinking?! You could have said that to me when you arrive than breaking my vase!" she shouted I flinch before sighing. Yuri died after giving birth to my sons but instead of going to heaven she went here in hell to be with me, which I don't mind by the way, I wonderful wife who can satisfy me… ha…

"OUCH!" I shriek before looking at Yuri who glared at me.

"I don't like that look Satan… I'll be going now and tell my son to wake up…" she said before walking towards a door twirling a key in her hand. Stopping at door which had Rin's name written above it, she inserts the key and open it.

"By the way Satan… by the time I get back… no touching for a month." She added before leaving I felt my jaw drops to the floor.

No… touching for a month….? Ohhh that woman is more evil than me…. She didn't care about his father… oh well… a perfect queen of hell… now how to woe her back to my bed?.

**End of Satan's POV**

* * *

**Tbc**

**Sorry for the short and late update I promise to update as soon as possible**

**Please review and review**

**Thank you for those people who reviewed my work I appreciate it**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon and M-preg in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

Thank you for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

I turn around, my back facing the door before growling.

Damn that disgusting old man! I can't believe that he's my father or that I'm related to him! I really hope that Satan would put his torture to level 10! Argh!

Damn it, now with my frustration I didn't even notice the darkness surrounding me until I heard some sniffling and sobs that broke my heart because I know that it's my son who suffered a lot. I sigh sadly before looking around and only then did I notice the darkness surrounding me and it made me shiver, not because I can't see anything…. Well that's one…. but because it's very cold here, very depressing. I may be dead, but I can still feel things as if I was alive and with this coldness it made me wrap my arms around me, which I did before continue walking, following Rin's sobbing.

And then after a few minutes of walking I saw a silhouette, I stop after taking ten or more steps and squints my eyes before they widen and I gasp.

Holy Molly! Satan was right! Rin look terrible! He's like a child cowering at the very corner of his room, or in this case, his mind. His arms over his head, his tail wrap around him tightly and his shivering. Not only that but he also had some bruise, on his neck, wrist and face and his hair is very disheveled and is that burnt mark? Oh my god!

Damn you geezer you damage not only Rin's body but his mind as well!

"W-who's there?" I heard Rin sobbed I blink before and smiled sadly at him. I didn't even realize that I was walking towards him 'till he spoke… I guess he couldn't see me huh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few seconds of silence I hear him sniff again before speaking.

"I don't know who you are or how you manage to get inside here in my sanctuary but I would like for you to leave me alone please?" he pleaded which made me blink.

Wow…

For someone who usually curse he actually had manners.

.

.

.

Or he's just broken… very broken….

"Please?" Rin cried again…

Oh that's it!

"Why the hell are you like this?!" I shouted, before shutting my mouth shut. Rin immediately snap his head and look around, then I sigh before raising a hand then a small ball of fire appeared. Slowly I saw Rin turn to look at me and I watch his eyes widen and I smiled.

"Hello Rin…" I gently said and he did something I didn't expect him to do… he yelled.

"SATANNN?!" I winch and covered my ear but the blue fire still remain.

"What?" I choked out.

"You're Satan and that is your true form!" he shouted and I look at him dumbfounded. "Wait! Hours ago I heard your voice and it was a male voice… -Rin's eyes widen- oh my god! Those were just some disguised?! And Satan is really a female! But they said that Satan is my father…. No way you're a she-male!" he declared, I blink before chuckling and laugh at him. He looks at me terrified.

"Holy Molly…. Satan laugh…. Did hell finally freeze over?" he stated looking at me with wide eyes.

"N-no….-laughs-…. No you-pfftss- you're wrong…. Rin… hahahaha…. I'm not Satan…. Oh dear lord…." I laugh out Rin tilt his head to the side and the 'cute' word suddenly appeared in my mind.

I shake my head before clearing my throat and look at my son, who blink.

"I'm not Satan… I'm Yuri…. Yuri Egin…" I said spitting out my last name while Rin froze. I close my eyes and sigh before walking towards him while he crawled away from me.

"Rin…" I began but before I could comfort him he already panicking.

"No! Don't come near me! Please!" he cried out, I bit my lips before launching myself towards him and hugs him so tightly while he struggled away from me.

"Please don't hurt me…." He sobbed out, I just tighten my grip while he cried….

My poor boy…

"Don't cry… mother's here…. Mama is here…." I sooth him while rocking back and forth…

"**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga  
Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
Douka konoko ni ai no  
Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo**

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**  
**Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu, futatsu to**  
**Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**  
**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume**  
**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**  
**Umare ochita kagayaku omae**  
**Ikuoku no toshitsugi ga**  
**Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshitemo**  
**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**  
**Douka konoko ni ai no**  
**Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo**

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**  
**Douka konoko ni ai no**  
**Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo…*"**

I sang after finishing it, I repeated it again, and again, I kept on singing until Rin finally calm down and is sleeping at my lap while I brush his soft and silky hair with my hand. Rin is so cute, he looks like a baby, a child… so innocent…

"Oka-san…" I heard him mumble making me blink and chuckled.

"Yes Rin, mama's here…"

**End of Yuri's POV**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"Oka-san…" I mumble and I heard her chuckled.

"Yes, Rin mama's here…" she said, I smiled, before nuzzling at her lap and tried to be more close to her and feel her.

"Oka-san…" I repeated, she again chuckled but didn't answer except she kept on soothing me before stopping, making me to open my eyes and sat up before looking at her with fearful eyes making her to smile sadly.

"Oh Rin…" she hug me and I hug her back, a bit tightly fearing that I would lose her.

"It's time to wake up Rin." She said, my breath hitch before moving away from her, I open my mouth to shout or protest but it all die in my throat when I saw her look at me with concern, worried and most of all love.

"Why?" I breath out, she smiled and put her palm on my left cheek, I grab it and hold it tightly while nuzzling at it.

"Because Rin, Yukio is waiting… he's sitting beside your bed all this time… you need to wake up for Yukio… for your brother, twin, lover." She told me, I look at the ground and tears began to escape.

"Oh Rin!" she moaned out sadly and hug me tightly.

"I don't want to… mom… I'll be only a hindrance to him, a troublemaker, an obstacle in his path, in his dream… mom I don't want to be the person who made my brother to suffer…. I don't want him to die because of me…." I cried and she pats my back.

"Rin, if you don't wake up… Yukio will be depressed, you need to wake up… it's been days since he save you from that damn disgusting and fucking old man…. You need to be there for him to stop blaming himself…." She told me, broke away from the contact and look at her with wide eyes.

"What?" I asks, she smiled at me sadly.

"Yukio is blaming himself, because he thinks his useless, reckless and pathetic. Rin your brother is slowly but surely falling to depression if you don't wake up soon, he'll probably cut himself if you don't wake up sooner, you know, self-harms..." she told me, I look at the ground.

"I'll only bother him…" she shakes her head.

"No you won't… Rin please for Yukio's sake, your sake, please wake up…." I bit my lips.

"Will you be there for me, for us?" I ask, she nodded

"Just call me and I'll be there…" she said, I look at her straight in the eye before smiling. And hold her hand nuzzling at it.

"Alright, but can you walk with me?" I said, she smiled,

"I'll walk you till we reach our destination." She said, and hold my hand before pulling, the blue fire following us. I smiled and close my eyes.

'I'm waking up… Yukio…'

**End of Rin's POV**

* * *

**TBC**

**I'm soooo sorry! Please forgive me for the long update I really wanted to update sooner but I can't due to technical problem please forgive me!...**

**I always wanted for Rin and Yukio to have a mother so I put Yuri there as a mother hen **

**Thank you RainStorm2122 and AiMila for reviewing… I appreciate it**

**Please review **

*** Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon and M-preg in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

Thank you for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

At Rin's room in the hospital, Yukio is sitting at a chair beside Rin's bed, watching him sleeping. The younger twin sighed tiredly, before rubbing his face and look at the papers his holding in his left hand, while the other hand, which he use to rub his face, went back to hold his older twin's hand. For the pass 3 months Yukio didn't do any missions, not even once, focusing only on finding his brother, the only family he had, and apparently the Vatican took notice of this and didn't take it very well. Earlier their letters arrive and the first thing Yukio thought upon receiving them are questions about why he isn't doing any mission and then them demanding him to do some missions or that he's being called to go to the vatican and explain his behaviour.

He sighed again and rip the tip of the envelope and read the letter which said.

_"Okumura Yukio,_

_For the pass three months we notice that we didn't receive any reports from you or even report about you going to any missions with other teams. It seems that you've been skipping your exorcist duty, even when you finally found your **brother**. Please think of your actions of what you have done for the passing months and do your duties as an exorcist._

_Whether you like it or not Mr. Okumura, people lives are more important than you **pathetic brother**, sorry for being rude, but saving thousand of lives is better than saving one **useless** life. We're really sorry for being rude but what we're saying is the truth. The Paladin died because of your brother and now your not doing any mission because of him._

_Mr. Okumura we demand you to go back to the field and do your exorcist job. You are needed, your the best exorcist, the youngest and most probably will be the next Paladin after ten years. If you want to remain your position, status and be the next Paladin, then do your mission._

_With Condolence_

_The Vatican"_

"Damn those old geezers, they don't understand a thing..." Yukio grumbled, before throwing the letter from the vatican to the floor and slump in his chair still holding Rin's hand.

"Condolence my arse, they aren't condolencing, they're having a party. Damn them." He grumble and began to curse in any language he knew before stopping when he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Yukio, it's me Sato, Mr. Mephisto is with me." He heard the doctor said, he sighed again and grunted a come in, ignoring that Mephisto is in the room. Sato and Mephisto look around the room before stopping when they saw the paper at the floor.

"What's this?" Mephisto asks, picking the paper up and read it together with the doctor, then a minute letter it turn into ashes.

"Don't they understand a thing..." Mephisto growled, while Sato frown before looking at Yukio who is looking at Rin, tiredly.

"You know, maybe you should go back to the dorm Yukio." She said, walking towards the former. Yukio glance at her before shaking his head.

"No, Rin might woke up and I'm not letting that pervert clown watch him." He protested, growling the last four words while glaring at the said clown, who laugh nervously.

"But Yukio ever since Rin went to cardiac arrest, which is two days ago, you never left his side and you never took a bath. I've been thinking that maybe I should reconsider about letting you stay here." she said putting her hands on her hips, Yukio shake his head.

"Even if you do, I'll just barge in through the window or just use the infinity key that I have." He said, Sato and Mephisto sighs, defeteadly.

"Okumura-sensei..." The Principal started Yukio glance at him. "I don't really think Rin-kun would appreciate what you are doing." he said, Yukio sigh before nodding.

"I know that, Nii-san would scold me about my current state." he agreed before looking at the mirror standing at the other side of the room. What Yukio saw made him cringe, his hair was disheveled, dark eye bags under his eyes, his exorcist clothes which were straight from being ironed are full of wrinkles and his tie loosen. Gulping at what he is about to do, Yukio lift his right arm and sniffed before cringing. Sato and Mephisto giggled covering their mouth with their hand making Yukio to glare at them and slowly lowered his arm.

"'Tis not funny..." he grumbled.

"Of course not..." Sato giggled making Yukio to growl at them before looking at Mephisto, who was looking at Rin with lust, making him to growl warningly. Mephisto snap and look at Yukio before sighing and gestured for Sato to go out.

"Yukio and I need to talk privately." he said, Sato hum before nodding and walk away. The moment the door close Yukio immediately lung at the older brother grabbing his collar and growled.

"Why are you looking at Nii-san like that, Pheles-san..." Yukio growled angrily, tightening his grip at the clown's clothes. Mephisto looks at his youngest brother before grabbing his hand and pried it away.

"It's not only that you want to know, right?" He asks, Yukio snarled at him making him sigh. "I'll tell you everything, but you have to tell Rin in return." he added making Yukio's eye to narrowed, the latter then back away from him and began to sit at the chair he previously sat.

"Alright for your first question on why am I looking at Rin like that is because I love him." he started, Yukio look at him with wide eyes before it narrowed and was about to lunged at him again but he was immediately hold back by Mephisto's magic.

"Let me explain first before you go and attack me." he started, Yukio glared at him before relaxing a bit.

"I'm sure you remember that father, Satan, said something about the blood moon correct?" he asks.

"Of course I do...** Onii-san**..." Yukio growled darkly, Rin and Yukio already knows that Mephisto is their half -brother from the moment they step foot at their dorm. It was accidentally though.

* * *

_Flash back_

_They were about to enter their dorm when they heard Mephisto talking to Satan and heard the former called the latter dad. Connecting the dots Yukio came into a conclusion that Mephisto is their half brother, Rin hummed before smiling and open the door and shouted._

_**"We're back Mephisto-nii-san!" **__Rin shouted, smiling so brightly, making Yukio to gape at him and the former to melt and turn into a puddle. Rin smirked darkly when he saw Mephisto was liquified and immediately began to step on him repeatedly._

_"You baka clown, didn't tell us your our brother. Die and Go to hell asshole!" he shouted before turning away and walk towards the hallway, leaving a still liquified Mephisto, who had a shoe mark on his face and a gaping Yukio. Yukio watch his older twin left before snapping from his trance and push his glasses, which slip down from his nose brigde, higher and glare at Mephisto before smirking and did the same thing before leaving the fron door while whistling._

_End of flash back_

* * *

Mephisto chuckled at the memory before looking at Yukio, who was releasing a dark aura.

"Alright already!" he cleared his throat. "The blood moon is where the male submissive demons matured. It is the time that their body began to change inwardly and have the female reproductive organ."

"What?" Yukio gaped making Mephisto to role his eyes.

"Your smart but not very smart. Like I said male submissive will have what the female have, meaning, **(A/N: Excuse me guys some of you might not be comfortable with where this conversation is going.) **they'll have the vagina, uterus, the ovaries, and what not. The penis of the male submissive will not be replaced by the vagina instead the vagina will be found in between the penis and the anus. Once the male submissive had finish transforming they are able to be pregnant and give birth to a baby like how a woman would."

"Isn't that a bit risky?" Yukio asks, fidgeting. "Something bad might happen to them." 'I don't like to talk something related to women, geez. I only want Rin, damn it...' he thought.

"It is, very risky, especially for unmated submissive."

"What do you mean?"

"Those submissive demons that didn't have their mate beside them might be claim by other dominant demons they don't want to have. Also both demons need to drink each other blood to mark, cover each other with their scent and claim each other. So if the submissive didn't have a dominant with them, the other dominant will force theirselves to the other and the other had no choice but to drink the blood, either get rape or willingly let the other have his way, and stay with that demon side forever." Mephisto pause and look at Yukio who is gaping.

"What happen if the submissive didn't drink the blood of the other?" he asks.

"They'll go insane, or probably die." He answered before looking at Rin. "And Yukio, Rin is a submissive demon and your a dominant, which made you the significant other of Rin, so you need to be at his side at all time or else demons will come and kidnap him and force theirselves with him. The nearer the day of the blood moon is coming the stronger will Rin's scent become, and the more dominant demons, like me, will go after him and kidnapped him, force theirselves on the day of the blood moon."

"Hold on a minute Mr. Pheles! What do you mean that I'm Rin's significant other?! And What do you mean that there are demons will go after Rin?! And Nii-san is a submissive?!" Yukio shouted, standing up, still holding Rin's hand, tightening his grip.

"Just like I said Yukio, for demons, the significant other needs to be someone close to them. And just like said again, the demons will attack Rin because of his delicious scent and Rin is a submissive because he's doing things that women should do, like cooking, household chores and what else. Your a dominant because your protective and had a instinct of husband when Rin is threaten do you not?" Mephisto asks, sipping some tea that came out of nowhere while Yukio nodded, dumbfounded.

"But isn't that incest? Its forbidden to have a relationship with your family Mephisto." He said, the former shake his head.

"To us, who had a blood of demon, it is not forbidden. Heck it has been a law that twins should mate each other if they are close to one another. There are some cases where the elder twin are the submissive but some also had the younger as a submissive. Well to determine if your a submissive you'll do the 'wife's job' at age 6-8 years old, and a dominant when you felt like protecting someone at the age of 7-9 years old." Mephisto sip at his tea while Yukio began to think.

'Well, we did do those things at the young age, Rin starts cooking at 7 was it? and I started wanting to protect Rin at 8? I don't really remember it well.' Yukio then look at Rin before smiling. 'Well, that solve my problem about loving Rin. But what if he won't accept this fact?' he thought sadly before looking at Mephisto.

"Do you think would accept this fact?" he asks, the former hummed before shaking his head.

"It depends on him Yukio, but maybe you should help him with his trauma first..." he said, Yukio nodded before looking at Rin.

"But what about the vatican?"

"The moment Rin will be out from here, you and your brother will leave this place, I'll look for a place that no one knows the two of you and that your far away from the vatican. I'll do what I can, Yukio." he said. "Well, maybe I'll look for a place that no demon can enter and probably me, Satan knows how much I want to have Rin now..." A growl was release from the protective brother. "Alright! Just ignore the vatican okay?"

"Wouldn't be against the law?" Yukio asks, Mephisto smirks.

"Do you really think they can defeat a demon like me? Think again Yukio, because I can kill those people with just a snap of y finger." he said, proudly.

"But doesn't that mean I'm quitting to be an exorcist?"

"You have no other choice Yukio. It is either you take Rin far away from here or let the vatican take him and be put in prison? You should focus on making sure Rin will be fine, help him in his trauma and what else he'll be suffering from what the old man did. And protect him on the day the blood moon will arrive."

"What should I do when the blood moon happen?" Yukio asks before freezing when he heard a voice he expect to hear so early.

"Mom said that she'll tell you when we find a place to hide. It's not safe if we spoke at a place that people will hear." Yukio and Mephisto look at the bed where they saw Rin awake, smiling at them while lying at the bed.

"Nii-san..." Yukio trailed before lunging at his brother and hug him who hugged him back.

"Your awake..." he said, while Mephisto left the room to look for Sato.

"Yukio..." Rin whispered, before breaking away from the hug and cover his nose. "YUKIO WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU TOOK A BATH?!" Rin asks, laughing while Yukio rub the back of his neck.

"Two days ago." He said, Rin laugh even harder.

"Then make sure to take one after I explain to you what Mom and I been talking about." he smiled, Yukio blink before smiling and hug his brother again.

"I don't care about that for the moment. I just want to hug and make sure your here with me, Nii-san..."

"Arigatou, Yukio... But you still need to know though..."

* * *

**Inside Rin's Mind, Rin is also telling Yukio what happen inside his mind**

After Yuri finally convinced Rin to wake up, they began to walk away from the darkness, hand in hand and the blue fire following behind them.

"Oka-san..." Rin started.

"Yes, sweetie?" Yuri asks,

"Um... Is it okay if I love Yukio more than a brother should?" he suddenly asks, his mother look at him with wide eyes before smiling and laughs.

"It's alright dear, nothing is a forbidden relationship to the demons." she said before stopping, Rin followed suit and look ahead of them where he saw a ray of light and heard voices he never thought he would hear again.

_"The blood moon is where the male submissive demons matured. It is the time that their body began to change inwardly and have the female reproductive organ."_ Mephisto?

"Blood moon?" Rin asks before Yuri shush him.

"You need to listen on their conversation."

_"What?" _Yukio's voice as well, he finally heard the voices he always wanted to hear.

_"Your smart but not very smart. Like I said male submissive will have what the female have, meaning,__they'll have the vagina, uterus, the ovaries, and what not. The penis of the male submissive will not be replaced by the vagina instead the vagina will be found in between the penis and the anus. Once the male submissive had finish transforming they are able to be pregnant and give birth to a baby like how a woman would."_

"Is that true mom?" Rin gapes, while Yuri nodded smiling

_"Isn't that a bit risky?"_ Yukio asks, and from the tone of his brother's voice, Rin knows that Yukio is fidgeting as always when it comes to women and about their reproduction. _"Something bad might happen to them." _he heard Yukio continued

_"It is, very risky, especially for unmated submissive."_

"What do you mean?" Rin and Yukio asks together thought it was only Yuri, who heard Rin.

_"Those submissive demons that didn't have their mate beside them might be claim by other dominant demons they don't want to have. Also both demons need to drink each other blood to mark, cover each other with their scent and claim each other. So if the submmissive didn't have a dominant with them, the other dominant will force theirselves to the other and the other had no choice but to drink the blood, either get rape or willingly let the other have his way, and stay with that demon side forever."_

"Holy... Shit..." Rin curse before looking at his mom who nods.

_"What happen if the submissive didn't drink the blood of the other?"_ he asks.

_"They'll go insane, or probably Yukio, Rin is a submissive demon and your a dominant, which made you the significant other of Rin, so you need to be at his side at all time or else demons will come and kidnap him and force theirselves with him. The nearer the day of the blood moon is coming the stronger will Rin's scent become, and the more dominant demons, like me, will go after him and kidnapped him, force theirself on the day of the blood moon."_

_"Hold on a minute Mr. Pheles! What do you mean that I'm Rin's significant other?! And What do you mean that there are demons will go after Rin?! And Nii-san is a submissive?!" _He heard Yukio shouted while he gape before shouting.

"WHAT?!"

_"Just like I said Yukio, for demons, the significant other needs to be someone close to them. And just like said again, the demons will attack Rin because of his delicious scent and Rin is a submissive because he's doing things that women should do, like cooking, household chores and what else. Your a dominant because your protective and had a instinct of husband when Rin is threaten do you not?"_

"Mom! Is that true?!"

"Yes, Rin dear..."

_"But isn't that incest? Its forbidden to have a relationship with your family, Mephisto."_

"Yeah! Yukio is right mom!" Yuri raise an eyebrow at his statement.

"You did asks me about loving Yukio..." She pointed, Rin groaned

_"To us, who had a blood of demon, it is not forbidden. Heck it has been a law that twins should mate each other if they are close to one another. There are some cases where the elder twin are the submissive but some also had the younger as a submissive. Well to determine if your a submissive you'll do the 'wife's job' at age 6-8 years old, and a dominant when you felt like protecting someone at the age of 7-9 years old."_

"Oh god kill me know... I shouldn't have started to learn about cooking when I was still a Child!" Rin groaned Yuri laughs at him, before they continued to listen.

_"Do you think would accept this fact?" _

"Yukio is so like you Rin, unsure on somethings.." Yuri tsk-ed making her son to pout.

_"It depends on him Yukio, but maybe you should help him with his trauma first..." _

"I guess Yukio still have to help you when you woke up..." Yuri said, looking at Rin, who looks at the ground

_"But what about the vatican?" _They both snapped their head and look at the light waiting for Mephisto's answer.

_"The moment Rin will be out from here, you and your brother will leave this place, I'll look for a place that no one knows the two of you and that your far away from the vatican. I'll do what I can, Yukio. Well, maybe I'll look for a place that no demon can enter and probably me, Satan knows how much I want to have Rin now..." _They then heard an angry growl...

_"Alright! Just ignore the vatican and focus on Rin okay?" _ They heard Mephisto panickly added.

_"Wouldn't be against the law?"_

_"Do you really think they can defeat a demon like me? Think again Yukio, because I can kill those people with just a snap of y finger." _

"But doesn't that mean I'm quitting to be an exorcist?"

Rin then look at the floor knowing Yukio always wanted to be an exorcist and now his leaving it because of him.

'I'm pathetic.' he thought. Yuri look at her son before shaking her head and nugde him forward the light. Rin look at her immediately terrified to see the world. Yuri smiled at him.

"I'll be always beside you." she said, Rin smiled before walking forward, Yuri watch her go before remembering something.

"Oh and tell Yukio that I'll be the one who will talk about what he will do during the blood moon ceremony! It's not good to talk about it where ears can hear!" Yuri shouted, Rin nods at her smiling before everything went black.

And then the next thing Rin's know is that his fluttering his open and look around the room, before looking at his brothers.

"What should I do when the blood moon happen?" he heard Yukio asks, and he speak immediately.

"Mom said that she'll tell you when we find a place to hide. It's not safe if we spoke at a place that people will hear." Rin saw how his brothers went rigid before looking at him. Yukio then lung at him for a hug which he hug back.

* * *

**Present**

'I'm sorry Yukio. You had to quit as an exorcist because of me. I'm sorry.' Rin thought after finishing his story.

"Then I don't have to tell you everything?" Yukio asks, Rin nodded, making him smile. Then moments later the door open and they saw Mephisto entering with Sato and few nurses behind him.

"Hello Rin." she said.

"Hi Sato." He greeted before looking at Yukio and frown. "Take a bath moley four-eyes or I'll bath you myself the moment I stand up..." He threaten Yukio gulp, not because of the threat but because of the fear seeing his brother wet and that he might ravish him immediately.

"O-okay..." Yukio agreed, Rin smiled and look at Sato who was standing at the right side of his bed and was cheking on his condition.

'I'm really sorry about everything Yukio.'

'Everything will be alright Nii-san.'

* * *

**TBC**

**Sorry for the late update**

**And**

**Thank you**

***AiMila**

***Sakuramochi**

***asdfghjk**

***RainStorm2122**

**For reviewing and yes the song from the previous chapter is from -Man I think the song was perfect for Rin's condition.**

**And thank you to those who followed and favorite this story please continue to do so...**

**PLease review and Review...**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angsty scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon and M-preg in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

Thank you for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Yukio walk at the hospital hallways, hours later after Rin woke up, fresh and clean. The younger twin was forced by his brother to take a bath and kept on complaining about him, smeling like a dead rat, which made Yukio frown and said to his brother that he wasn't.

* * *

_"You didn't take a bath for how many days? and yet you say you don't smell like a rat? Don't make me laugh Yukio!" Rin said, Yukio growled._

_"Fine! if you say I smell like a rat then I will prove you wrong! Let's see if I smell like that fowl animal your talking of after I take a three hour bath!" with that said, Yukio stormed off, leaving a grinning Rin and a chuckled clown and doctor. Once Yukio close the door to their dorm and turn the shower on did he finally realize he was trick by his brother._

_"Damn you, Rin..." he curse out before sighing and continued his shower._

* * *

Yukio sighs, after recalling it, for the first time in his life, his brother manage to defeat him in a argument.

"Ah Yukio-kun!" upon hearing his name being called, Yukio look up and saw Sato standing outside his brother's door, waving at him.

"Sato-san..." he nodded at her, Sato smiled at him.

"Um... is Rin still okay?" he asks hesitantly.

"I'm fine Yukio! You don't have to be a mother hen!" he heard Rin shouted, making his eyebrow twitch and gave Sato his usual smile.

"Looks like there's nothing wrong with him."

"I just told you that moley four eyes!"

"Maa... maa... Okumura-kun you don't have to shout all the time." he heard Mephisto said.

"Shut up you stupid clown! Yukio's been gone for 4 hours only, four hours! and he already began to mother hen me!"

"Nii-san this is a hospital! So lower your voice!"

"Your shouting as well moley four eyes!"

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted, before sighing exasperatedly and looks at Rin's doctor, who smiles at him, not minding the noise but then he notice that within Sato's eyes he saw pain, pity and sadness.

"Sato?" He whispered quietly, ignoring the noises Rin and Mephisto are making.

"What you did together with Rin was a good start." she stated, Yukio blink in confusion, she sadly smile.

"I told you, didn't I? That there are a lot of chances that Rin will stay away from you or other people. Yukio, we don't know what had your brother been through but whether we know or not, it won't change a thing that Rin probably forgot or didn't want to trust people, even you." Yukio's breath hitched.

"You mean... Nii-san might not trust me anymore?" he asks fearfully, Sato nodded grimly.

"There are lots of chances for that to happen, a side effect on what they did to Rin." She then look at the door. "You better watch your brother carefully Yukio or he might injure himself... don't let Rin feel so low or disgusting."

"I will..." Yukio said softly, looking at the ground and his hand fisted until his knuckles turn white.

"Wah! What are you doing Mephisto?!" Rin's panic questioned snap his younger twin out from his deep thought and made him open the door and went inside the room, and then the room's temperature suddenly went down.

**"Pheles-san..." **Yukio growled, of course their older brother, who is on top of Rin holding a pillow and tried to covers Rin's mouth, froze and then gulped before turning around and look at the younger twin, who is glaring daggers at him.

"Yea... what is it Yukio?" The headmaster asks, nervously.

**"What are you doing to my brother?"** The former growled out, Rin, however seems to have been frozen.

"Eto... you.. you see... I was concern with the other patients and your brother was being so loud... ehe... ehe..." the headmaster chuckled nervously.

**"Get off from him.."** Yukio growled out, Mephisto gulped fearfully.

"Okay... okay..." he said and began to crawl away from Rin, who seems to be sleeping or more likely trying to sleep, his eyelids are twitching and seems like he was struggling on something. Yukio frowned, before glancing at Sato who shakes her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." she said, the younger twin bite his lip before walking towards the bed, while Mephisto back away and watch as the destined mate.

"Nii-san..." Yukio called out softly, Rin whimpered. "Nii-san..." he tried again, this time tears began to escape from his older brother eyes. Yukio felt his heart broke, while Sato and Mephisto's eyes widen.

"Wake him up Yukio! Wake him up!" Sato ordered, Yukio glance at her before looking back at Rin.

"NII-SAN!" Yukio shouted, Rin then sat up from his bed, wrapping his arms around him, his eyes wide open and body trembling. The others watch him carefully, internally kicking the dead bastard who made Rin suffer.

"Nii-san..." Yukio whispered, reaching his hand out toward his brother, but before he could touch Rin, the latter snapped his head to his direction and look at him fearfully, this expression broke Yukio's heart much worse than earlier.

"Y..yukio..?" Rin stuttered, Yukio nodded smiling sadly.

"Hai... Nii-san..."

Rin began to look around, before looking at Yukio then at his lap.

"Go-gomen Yukio... I don't know what came over me..." he chuckled nervously, while tears escape his eyes which he rubbed immediately. "Ara? What's wrong with me? My tears won't stop..." he sobbed out, Yukio watch him, his mouth open in shock, fear and sadness.

"Yamete nii-san!" he shouted, grabbing his brother's hands, which was immediately swatted away.

"NO!" Rin shouted, looking at Yukio with wide fearful eyes then guilty.

"Gomen Yukio.." he said, looking down at his lap. "But can you leave me alone, just for a few minutes?" he requested, Yukio open his mouth to protest but a hand grab his shoulder, he turn around and saw Sato looking at him grimly and was shaking her head.

"Let's go Yukio, your brother need this." she said, the former looks down, then glance at his brother before nodding.

"Call us when you need something, Nii-san..." he said, Rin nodded but other than he did nothing. Yukio turn around and followed Sato while Mephitso was already waiting outside the room. Before closing the door, the young twin give his brother one last glance before closing it. Once Rin heard the door click he sobbed out freely.

"Kuuusoooo!" he cried out, gritting his teeth, and then look at his arms, before rubbing it until it turn red, then he wailed softly, while hitting his head to his lap repeatedly.

* * *

**Outside the room**

Yukio gritted his teeth, while clenching his fist as he heard his brother cried, though it was muffled. Sato look at the floor, while her hands clenched together in front of her, Mephisto glared at the wall, biting his lip.

THUD!

Both of them look up and saw Yukio's fist at the wall, which had a crack, while his shoulders were slump.

"Yukio..." Sato said softly, before sighing and leans back at the wall knowing that he doesn't need anyone unless it was Rin.

'Why?!' he roared in his mind. 'We killed the person who hurt you nii-san yet, why are you still suffering?! Why are you crying?! why?! WHY?!' Yukio internally beat himself up, before looking up from the ground, his face full of determination while his eyes held fury.

'I don't care if you're dead or not, grandfather... but I will kill the moment I'll see you in gehenma...' he promise dark aura began to appear.

'You mess with the wrong siblings, you mess with the bull, you get the horns...' he thought wildly. Mephisto and Sato back away from him, while looking at each other.

"Never mess with them..." they whispered to each other, before turning around leaving Yukio there alone.

* * *

**TBC**

**whew! that is all for this chapter and sorry if it's short and late *bows***

**anyways thanks for reviewing**

**Sakuramochi and yes rin turn into futanari (^_^)V**

**thetextmaser thank you for saying it was great!**

**AiMila i hope you will still support me XD**

**please review and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angst scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon and M-preg in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

Thank you for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Yukio watch as he's brother sleep at the hospital bed, two hours had pass since his brother's break down. And when he heard his brother stop crying he went inside and what he saw nearly broke his heart. When he open the door, he saw his brother laying at the bed, tears are still flowing from his eyes, even though said brother is already asleep. At that moment, Yukio knew that his twin fell asleep from fatigue.

"Yukio…" he heard Mephisto voice called him, which made him look over his shoulder and saw his older brother standing near the closed door. "I think I know where to bring you and your brother." He added, Yukio's eyes widen. He completely forgot about moving away from the dorm.

"Where?"

"Did Shiro give you a key that you and your brother need to go?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where you're going to live."

"What about school?"

"Sorry, otouto… you need to stop for a while." Upon hearing those words, Yukio sighed in relief.

'Good, I can watch over nii-san.' He thought before standing up.

"Let's go back to my dorm and get the key. I didn't bring it with me." Yukio stated, standing up.

"You sure it's okay to leave Rin alone?" Mephisto asks, looking at the younger twin who nodded.

"Yeah… considering what he's been through, I'm sure he'll wake up after two hours or so." With that said the two of them left the room. Once the door was closed, Rin open his eyes, been awake the moment the conversation started.

'Gomen Yukio, for making you stop going to school.' He thought, thinking that the sigh his brother give was a sigh of disappointed.

* * *

**With Yukio**

As Yukio and Mephisto walk at the hallway of the hospital, he couldn't remove the feeling that something will happen, whether it's good or bad he's not sure. As they walk Mephisto watched the younger twin from the corner of his eyes before saying.

"In reality, you don't need to go to school, right?" he asks, the brunette glance at him before nodding.

"Ah… even if I did I know that I always pass."

"Ahh… boosting your intelligent I see." Mephisto pouted, while Yukio merely scoff before stopping when he beside Sato who was talking with a nurse at the reception desk.

"Sato-san." Yukio called, startling the said doctor and nurse.

"Yukio! You startled me!" she shouted, hitting the brunette at the shoulder with her clipboard.

"Itai! Gomen! Gomen!" Yukio chukled, Sato exhaled and stopped before looking at them seriously.

"Then what is it that you want?" she asks, Yukio cleared his throat before looking at her.

"Mephisto and I need to go back to the door to get… something and probably… prepare something." Sato sighs before nodding knowing exactly what he mean.

"Alright go… we'll take care of your brother." She said, Yukio smiled before nodding and left with Mephisto behind him.

"You didn't tell Sato what you came for specifically." He commented.

"No need to… besides she's helping us so I'm sure she knows what we meant."

"Hmmm… you got a point…" Mephisto hummed before snapping his fingers and the next thing Yukio knew they are standing right in his and Rin's room.

"Pheles-san…" Yukio growled, Mephisto backs away.

"Woah! Calm down, I just thought that you like to arrive sooner rather than later and make your brother wait for you alone at the Hospital…" The older demon said, Yukio sighed before rubbing the bridge of his nose and went to his desk and open his drawer, as he rummaged at the drawers, Mephisto looks around the room before stopping at the bed where Rin's always sleep. He glance at Yukio's direction before laying down and snuggle at the pillow and smiled. He laid there for a while and almost fell asleep if it wasn't for a possessive growl he heard which made him gulp in fear before looking to the side and saw Yukio glaring murderously at him, and a dark aura stronger than his began to surround the young brunette.

'I knew I shouldn't sleep where a submissive sleep, especially if the dominant of the said sub is around.' He thought, trembling inwardly, while at the outside he smiled.

"Pheles-san…" Yukio growled. "What are you doing at my brother's bed…?"

"Ah… napping?" he ask, rather than making it a statement, which made things worse for him.

**"If you're 'napping' you can sleep at my bed… not at my BROTHER'S BED!"** he roared, the clown scrambled from the bed and went towards the door, running away from the angry younger twin. When Mephisto was about to pass the kitchen he stop and immediately hide behind the kitchen counter. He sighed in relief before looking up and saw Ukobach, glaring at him.

_"You aren't supposed to be here." _He growled at his master, who tilt his head to the side looks confuse.

"And why shouldn't I be my dear familiar?" the clown said.

_'This place is full of Rin' scent.' _The familiar started and that was when the older brother noticed the smell he loved so much. _'Meaning it's Rin territory, if I'm correct Yukio is Rin's mate, dominant and your and unmated dominant hiding at the unmated submissive territory, do you think the mate of the said submissive will be happy with you hiding here?' _Just as he finished that question, Mephisto and Ukoback heard a stomping heading towards them, followed by a dark aura. Ukobach glance at his master, who was white and sweating.

_'Good luck.'_ He said, smirking before turning around and jump from the gas stove and walks away, his tail swinging happily.

_'Good morning, Yukio!' _ the demon greeted when he saw Yukio entered the room, trying not to tremble or sweat when the glare was directed at him, although it soften. The demon then points behind the kitchen counter, which made the younger twin to raise an eyebrow before he went and look behind the counter. And then he grin darkly, when he saw his older brother trying to crawl away from.

**"Pheles-san~"** Yukio called out darkly, making both demons that are present to shiver. Said demon turn and look at him, smiling nervously. And then… it a _PAINFUL _moment for the older son of Satan.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

After a half an hour of pain for Mephisto and Sadistic pleasure for Yukio, they finally went back to the hospital, however the moment Yukio steps inside the building he knew something was wrong. For normal humans they would just feel everything normal in a hospital, but since Yukio had a half demon twin, he knew something was wrong. He glance around, trying to see what was wrong, before looking at Mephisto, who glance as well. The brunette inhaled deeply, while closing his eyes, before it snapped open. He finally knew what was wrong, What's wrong is the sad aura belong to a certain Okumura Rin.

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted, running towards his brother's room. Upon arriving at the door, he grabs the doorknob and was about to open it, but then he heard someone singing, his brother singing. And as the song continues it stabs Yukio's heart, as well as Mephisto.

**(Bird by Yuya Matsushita)**

**Chorus:**

**"Hito wa mina sora wo iru  
Miagete wa me wo fuser  
Itsuka mita aozora wo  
Sagasezu ni nageku kedo  
Jiyuu sa to wagamama wo  
Surikaete ikite kita  
Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora  
Yukuatemo  
Mienai me de samayou**

**Verse 2:**

**Nani mo kowai  
Mono nado  
Nakatta  
Sore wa mamoru  
Monoga nai dake  
Ashita no koto mo  
Jyuunen saki mo  
Ima na boku wa kowai yo  
I NEED HOGGIN'  
MY SWEET HEAR**

**Chorus 2:**

**Hito wa mina sora ni naku  
Te wo hiroge  
Yume wo miru  
Itsuka mita  
Aozora wo  
Itsumade mo  
Mamoru kedo**

**Jiyuu ni habataki  
tobi mawaru kage ni  
boku wa mou  
akogare tari shinai  
dare mo jiyuu ja nai  
jiyuu tte sou ja nai  
sora niwa  
michi ga nai dake**

**Anata to iu sora no naka  
boku dake wo  
tojikomete  
mou dokoemo  
ikanai yo  
mou dokonimo  
ikanai de**

**Hito wa mina sora no naka  
jiyuu to iu  
kago no naka  
anata dake ireba ii  
kono sora ni  
mou tsubasa wa  
iranai…."**

Yukio gulp, never did he heard his brother once, in fact they didn't know he could sing.

'I really don't know about my brother huh…' he thought sadly, before quietly opening the door and saw his brother standing up facing the window.

"You aren't supposed to be standing yet, Nii-san." Yukio smiled, watching as his brother slowly turn around and smiled at them.

"You know me quite well, Yukio."

'No, I don't you quite well, heck I didn't even know you could sing.'

"I hate staying at one place all the time."

'And yet you force to stay at the dark for so long.'

This continued for a few minutes, every time Rin will say something about him, Yukio will think of something that will made his mood down. Rin watch his brother, before looking behind and notice that Mephisto was looking at him hungrily, which made him gulp in fear.

'Just like them…' he thought, before glancing at his brother and opened his mouth.

"Y-yuki-kio…" he stuttered, snapping his brother from his daze and look him. What Yukio saw made him growl and spin around to glare at their older brother, who flinch. Yukio nose flared when he saw the lust lingering at Mephisto's eyes, before inhaled and look at his brother, who seems to be frozen in fear, trembling, before the younger twin smiled.

"I need to talk with the headmaster okay, nii-san? We'll be back for a bit." He stated, before dragging Mephisto out, not waiting for his brother's answer. But Rin was greatful, in fact he wasn't sure if he could answer his brother at the moment. Rin walks towards his bed and sat down, waiting for his brother to come back, he was so deep in thoughts that he didn't notice a shadow coming towards him from his window, fast, until it was too late. The moment he turn around was…

CRASH!

* * *

**When Yukio drag Mephisto out of his brother's room**

**"PHELES-SAN! DO YOU WANT TO BE BEATEN AGAIN!?" **Yukio roared, fortunately they were the only in the corridor, unfortunately for Mephisto, he felt like wetting his pants.

"N-n-no…" The older brother stuttered.

"Then stop looking at Nii-san with a look that you want to eat him! You know what he's been through! He'll keep on remembering it if you don't control yourself!" he shouted, and began to pace. "You saw what his reaction was when he saw you look like that! If you ever show that look in front of my brother or the place where he's usually at and I'm in that place I will make sure you won't feel the pleasure of having a mate!" he growled, the clown gulp, knowing that Yukio will surely do it, whether it's instinct of wanting to protect his vulnerable mate or his brother complex coming out. Yukio exhaled before turning around to face the door and grab the door knob when…

CRASHH!

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

SLAM!

"NII-SAAANNNN!"

* * *

**TBC**

**whew! that is all for this chapter and sorry if it's short and late *bows***

**anyways thanks for reviewing**

**Sakuramochi: Well… you read my thoughts! XD actually I'm planning to what you are telling me, but with a slight twist of course XD and thank you for the wonderful review and for likin this!**

**Aneki Okumura: sorry for the wait… lost ideas on this one and thanks for the review! ****J**

**Orieku kazemia: thank you! And you don't need to apologize if your not good in English, heck I'm sure there are mistakes in this chap and the previous chaps. And thank you for the review!**

**AiMila: XD is everything really that obvious? Or my wonderful readers are very intelligent? You guess what I was planning! And thank you for the review!**

**Please review and review! I love you guys and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Sorry, Nii-san

Genre: Romance, Angst, Hurt &amp; Comfort

Rated: M

Summary: If I wasn't so reckless, if I didn't left him together with Shiemi then none of this would have happen. He should be here right now, talking, laughing, picking a fight with Suguro-kun, but no he have to be gone, at a place I don't know, without even knowing if his fine, eating properly or more importantly if they did something terrible to him. I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm sorry Rin… AU takes place during episode 9, when Yukio followed Neuhaus to the roof.

Warning: angst scene, violence or terrible scene, twincest and lemon and M-preg in the future.

Main Pairings: Yukio x Rin (Yukio as seme, Rin as uke)

One sided Pairings: Mephisto x Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist

Thank you for reviewing by the way!

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Yukio immediately slammed the door open, his eyes widening at what he saw. Near the window and just beside the bed was a Minotaur, the demon who took Rin from him months ago not that he knew what the demon look liked or that it was a different minotaur, holding the older twin as a hostage. Said twin was trembling looking at his younger brother with fearful eyes.

"Let him go!" he shouted, taking his gun out from its holster while their older brother growled.

**"Can't… master told me to capture him…" **the demon stated this made them frown in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Ernst Frederik Egin is dead." The older son of Satan stated, which made the demon to laugh.

**"That bastard was never my master." ** And then the demon began to move to the side, Yukio however was having none of that.

Bang!

"Stay where you are, demon." Yukio growled, glaring darkly at the said demon who gulped before backing away from him. Yukoi growled again which made the demon to freeze.

"What do you want from me?" they heard Rin ask which made them look at him, and saw that he was doing his best to stop the trembling he had while looking at Yukio eyes. The younger twin look back and before nodding slightly before looking back at the demon.

**"I want nothing from you, my master does… he always told me how wonderful you were and he wants you all for himself." **As the demon said this, Rin's eyes widen before looking at Yukio fearfully.

"Are you saying that your master… wants Rin to be his…" Mephisto started before trailing off and the demon continued.

**"His sex slave." **

"NO!" Rin shouted before biting the arm that was holding him hard, which made blood gush out from the wound. The demon shouted in pain before throwing Rin to the bed and hold his bleeding arm, he growled at Rin and walk towards him but before he could grab the older Okumura again, Yukio shot him in the head and heart.

**"DO. NOT. FUCKING. TOUCH. MY BROTHER."** He growled angrily which made the older son of Satan to gulp fearfully and moved away from him, while he ran and headed towards his brother who began to cough harshly, spitting out the demon's blood.

"Nii-san." The younger twin stated worriedly, hugging his brother, Rin's back to his chest and he leans his back at the head board. Mephisto watch Yukio enviously, before walking out of the room and shooing the nurses and Sato who ran towards the room when they heard the window crash and closed the door. Yukio glance at the door, glad for the privacy before looking at his twin who took a shuddering breath and look at him with a smile.

"Thank you." Rin stated, while Yukio smiled, or at least tried to, he just couldn't do it when Rin's eyes we dull

"Your welcome." He stated before nuzzling at his head while silently promising. 'I will bring back the light in your eyes.'

They were then wrap with silence, a comfortable silence that made Yukio smile and wish that this would last forever, but sadly, that's not the case.

"How did you know what to do Yukio?" Rin asked, which made the younger to blink and look down.

"I saw it in your eyes. You were telling me to shoot when he's wide open, right?" he asked and felt a nod from the older twin.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked, Yukio stopped nuzzling at his head before sighing and grabs Rin's shoulder and made the older Okumura to look at him.

"Nii-san…" The younger twin started slowly, watching his older brother carefully, who merely blink at him.

"We'll be leaving this place tomorrow. I already had the headmaster to transfer our things to the place where we will be living."

"What?! You can't leave this place Yukio! What would the Vatican think?! What would they do to us, to you?! What about the others?! You can't leave yuki—" Rin stopped as he watch his younger brother looked at the tiled floor, trembling. Thinking that his brother was angry at him, Rin flinched away from him and look at the bed, which made the younger twin to look back at him.

"Nii-san…"

"Gomen… I'm just a burden." Rin mumbled which made Yukio to frown before realizing his brother probably thought of his shaking as anger or something negative while in reality he was shaking from suppressing his laughter.

"Nii-san…" he stated, grabbing his twin's chin and look at his eyes. "You're not a burden and will never be a burden no matter what you do."

"But… you're angry…" Bingo

"No I'm not nii-san… I'm merely laughing at how you think of other before yourself when you needed to be taken care of the most." At his statement the older twin pouted angrily, before looking to the side.

"Shut it." he growled, Yukio chuckled before kissing Rin's cheek which made the half demon twin to froze and look at him with wide eyes.

"Your too cute nii-san…" he said, before hugging his brother tightly who grabs his shirt tightly.

"Nee, moley four eyes." Rin started, Yukio smiled happily at the nickname. "You're not acting like this because of what Mephisto said about you and me being mates right?" At the question, Yukio blink before chuckling.

"Of course not nii-san… I'm merely acting on my true feelings to you…"

"True feelings?"

"Hai…" Yukio then moved away from the hug and grabs Rin's shoulder once more. "Why do you think I've been so protective at you and sometimes trying to control you?" At his question it was Rin's turn to blink confusedly, which made him chuckled.

"Nii-san… I did those because I love you okay? Not family love but rather couple love and I'm not afraid to show it to you nii-san." With those words Yukio kissed his twin, Rin froze at the act before shyly responding back which made Yukio to smile into the kiss. As things get heated between the two of them Yukio, unknowingly slip his hand inside his brother's hospital gown. Rin eyes then widen at the action before screaming a muffled shout.

"MMMPPHHH!" he then pushed Yukio away and look at the bed, gripping it sheets tightly while his twin look at him shock.

"Nii-san?!" Yukio asked, reaching towards his brother who flinched away from him and snapped his head to look at him with wide and fearful eyes.

"Rin…" Yukio whispered softly, watching as his older brother pants before biting his lip and look away from him.

"Gomen Yuki." Rin mumbled, while Yukio slowly headed towards him, and carefully grab him and brought the older twin back to his arms.

"No… I'm the one that should apologize. I shouldn't be rushing you when I'm not even sure how you felt about me." 'And if you're moving from the incident.' He explained while petting Rin's hair.

"NO!" Rin shouted, startling the former. "It's… I was fine with you kissing me… I'm fine with your feelings for me… because I also love you, Yukio." At those statement, Yukio felt his the happiest man in the world until….

"But I'm sure you're not fine with me… after all… I'm dirty…." Rin moved away from him and he felt his happiness go away.

"You're wrong nii-san!" Yukio shouted, which made Rin look at him. "You were never dirty. It's their fault not yours!"

"Demo…"

"But nothing nii-san! When we leave this place you will forget what happen here or so help me I will kill everyone in the Vatican to make sure there are no more people like them roaming around in this forsaken planet!" Yukio shouted and then Rin's eyes widen.

"You can't do that Yukio!"

"Watch me!"

Silence followed after Yukio's statement, the former panted, out of breath while watching his brother who looks at him with wide eyes.

"A-are you really willing to kill them… for me? For me who is the son of Satan?! For me who is a fucking demon?!"

"If killing them means making sure your safe then yes! If I have to kill them to prove that I love you that I care for you then yes I will! I don't care if you're the son of Satan because I'm also a son of Satan! I don't care if you're a fucking demon because you're also a fucking human nii-san! I will do anything I can to make you feel safe no matter what those things are!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU WITH MY WHOLE GODDAMN LIFE! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK OR WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO DO! BECAUSE AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU, AS LONG AS YOU'RE FINE, AS LONG AS I SEE YOU HAPPY! I'M HAPPY TOO! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHER PEOPLE WILL THINK OF ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TELL ME TO DIE AND JUMP FROM A HUNDRED FOOT TALL BUILDING! I DON'T CARE! BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?!"

Yukio roared, making Rin gasps in return looking at him with wide eyes as he panted to regain his breath. Rin gulped before standing up and walk towards Yukio and put his right hand unto his younger brother's cheek. The latter lean into the palm of his beloved before looking at him with teary eyes.

"I love you Rin, forever." He said softly before kissing the palm then made a trail of kisses from it to the wrist, arm, shoulder neck and cheek.

"Please let me… let me be the one to stay beside you…"

"Yukio…"

"Please… Nii-san… Let me take care of you… let me be the one to stay beside you… please."

"Yukio… please…. You don't want to be with me…. With what I've been through….I…"

"I don't care Rin… I… Don't… Care…"

"Yukio…" Rin sobbed out, looking at his twin with tears falling down from his eyes. Yukio immediately shushed him, kissing each tear that fell from his older brother's eyes.

"I'll protect you and that's a promise that I will never, ever break."

* * *

**TBC**

**Whew! That is all for this chapter and sorry if it's short and late *bows***

**anyways thanks for reviewing**

**AiMila: Sorry! But what I did was all part of the plot. Rin needs to suffer so that Yukio will be yandere hahahaha! I'm serious though... Sorry for the late chapter and shortness **

**Please review and review! I love you guys**


End file.
